


Happy New Year Princess

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [13]
Category: RPF - Fandom, SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, RPF, Smut, dom/ sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Picking up right after Christmas the reader reveals one of her biggest fantasies to Jensen and Danneel, who are more than happy to help make fantasy into reality. Luckily they have friends willing to help.





	Happy New Year Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Happy New Year’s Celebration  
> Sequel to: Holiday Hiatus  
> A/N: I know exactly what I’m doing and it’s inappropriate AF! Happy New Years!!! All errors are my own (like seriously I’m half asleep I didn’t edit anything), italics are flashbacks, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     _“And a Merry Christmas to you,” Dani sighed kissing your shoulder as Jensen checked on the kids once more before bedtime. “How do you feel baby?”_

_“I feel like I’m a ruined woman. Thank you, Mrs. Ackles,” you turned pulling her to your lips still tasting yourself on her breath. “Are you sure you want me to stay here tonight? I don’t want to upset your family or the kids in the morning.”_

_Dani smacks your bare ass cheek that’s just sticking out from the disheveled covers, “You are spending Christmas with us, missy. Plus the kids love you and Jared, Gen, and the kids will be over tomorrow night. Just relax baby.”_

_“Okay, sorry,” you relax allowing her to pull you into her arms your head nestled just below her chin as she soothingly runs her hands through your hair. “I’m just not used to this.”_

_“Used to what, Y/N?”_

_“Feeling wanted,” you answered rather shyly not liking to give voice to your inner demons._

_“Well, you best get used to it Princess,” Jensen’s booming voice answers for his wife as he slips off his shorts climbing back into the bed with us. He kisses Dani before kissing your cheek and settling right behind you. His entire body pressed warmly against yours._

_“I like that.”_

_“Like what sweetheart?” Dani asks leaning up to look at your face._

_“Oh umm,” you swallow nervously. “I like being taken care of and being called Princess. It’s nice.”_

_Dani smirks and looks over your shoulder at her husband no doubt having another of their private conversations. She nods and Jensen leans over you can feel his breath in your ear before he speaks, “What else do you like? Or what have you always wanted?”_

_“Oh, I don’t know,” you did know but despite how brave you may seem you’re not that brave._

_“Well, how about we each tell you about one of our fantasies and then you share?” Dani asks sincerely and you nod ignoring the flush from your cheeks. She smiles kissing you softly before continuing, “Well, I have this fantasy that I peg Jay and while I’m fucking him Misha fucks my ass while Vicki gets her pussy eaten but Jay.”_

_“That was a great night,” Jay quips his hand now lying on your hip where he’s pushed the covers away. You hadn’t even noticed his hand moving to your hip. “My fantasy is that I watch my wife get fucked my Jared and Misha at the same time while I’m fucking Vicki’s ass and Vicki is going down on Gen.”_

_“Oh,” you gasp as Jensen’s hand suddenly cups your mound his fingers tracing the lips of your now dripping core. You don’t think anything there shared is mere fantasy. As open as they seemed that night in Jensen’s trailer and Misha’s New Year’s promise you doubt fantasies stay that way long with this group. “You won’t make fun of me?”_

_Jensen and Dani laugh but not in a condescending way but in a ‘you’re so adorable’ way before Jensen speaks, “We won’t laugh Princess. Just tell us what you’ve always wanted.”  You gasp as Jensen pressing two fingers into you and slowly begins working them in and out. Dani takes the hint bringing her hands up to massage your breast pinching each nipple enough to know she’s touched them, “I know you want to tell us because right now you are soaked.”_

_Dani leans forward still giving your breasts attention before her mouth claims the spot on your neck that makes you cry out, “Oh Dani! Okay, I’ll tell you everything.” Dani lifts up to meet your eyes while Jensen removes his fingers but keeps his hand firmly on your mound. You exhale, “I’ve always wanted to be blindfolded and tied to the bed and let people use me. I’ve dabbled mildly in bondage and in case you missed it I’m a bit of a sub and it’s all I’ve ever wanted. I don’t care how many or who just used and then taken care of.”_

_“Oh, you’re a sub? We never would have guessed it,” Dani mocked returning to your neck as Jensen slipped his fingers back into you but now also rubbing his growing erection against your ass._

_“You know Y/N, Dani and I are into my fantasies come true. For example, we talked about having you since the first day I met you and here we are. Would you like for us to make your dreams come true?” Jensen asks with a softness in his voice. The way he increases his fingers fucking into your core while his palm grinds against your clit takes away all arguments against it. The Ackles are ruining you in the best way possible._

_“Yes,” you practically scream before Dani’s mouth moves from your neck down to your breasts biting and sucking on your nipples. Jensen continues pumping his fingers into you bringing you right to the edge, “Please let me cum!”_

_“Dani, now,” Jensen growls before his hand moves away completely before you can cry out Dani’s mouth his instantly on your clit sucking and biting down as you fall over the edge screaming. “Good Princess. You’re so good for us!” he praises you kissing your neck as Dani helps him lift your leg his cock easily sliding into your core._

_“Tell us Y/N and I’ll let Jensen fuck you,” Dani commands as you whine. His cock isn’t moving but it’s hot and heavy inside your core still sensitive from your orgasm._

_“Yes, I want to be tied up and used,” you manage with Dani giving Jensen a nod. “Please!”_

_“Okay Princess,” Dani kisses your nose Jensen moving pumping his hips from behind. “We’ll make it happen.” You could only agree as the Ackles played with you until you passed out._

    The box sat on the bed with a large purple bow on it. Jensen and Dani had been out all day and returned with the large package with one simple instruction: put this on by eleven and we will come for you.

   You hadn’t dared to open the box yet waiting until the last moment. To prepare though since you had an idea you had bathed, shaved, and lotioned yourself ready for whatever they had planned. Fifteen minutes until eleven you finally sat down and slowly opened the box. Sitting on top of the tissue paper was a note card that simply read:

> **_Inside this box is your outfit for New Years. Please put on everything and then wait on the bed. We will come to you._ **
> 
> **_XO, J & D_ **

    Tossing the card and tissue paper to your side you gasped at the contents. [Inside rested beige thigh hose, black patent heels, red underwear, and a red and beige bustier with an intricate pattern](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fnew_years_celebration%2Fset%3Fid%3D233049229&t=NTkxNjBmMzdhOWFhOWQ0NTNjZDA3NDU1NWFlMjYxZWU5YmI3NzJhMSw0dnRndW01Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169179421769%2Fhappy-new-year-princess&m=1). However, as nice as those items where nothing made you feel weaker in the knees than the leather blindfold tucked into the box. You wasted no time throwing off the robe you’d wrapped up in quickly pulling on the silk red panties and then carefully putting on the corset which made your breasts pop fantastically. The hose went on and you hooked them to the garters before stepping into the shoes. You spun in front of the mirror feeling for once very sexy. Despite being an actress with a devoted following your body image issues constantly plagued you, but not right now. You ran your hand down your body with a moan before sitting on the bed grabbing the blindfold. This was a big step for you but you trusted Jensen and Dani. Not to mention it was probably just Misha and Vicki because Mish told you they were coming but still your nerves did like to play.

   Ignoring the words of discouragement running through your head you slipped the blindfold on securing it. You couldn’t see out of it at all no matter where your eyes darted. It seemed like it had been fitted to your face and perhaps it had. As your phone beeped you realized it was eleven on the dot which made you decide your next move carefully. You lowered yourself to the ground on your knees placing your hands on your lap palms up in sublimation facing the door. With your eyes covered all of your other senses felt heightened and you could hear the sound of feet on the carpet before the door even opens.

  “Jesus,” you could hear Jensen’s southern twang as you smiled. “Doesn’t our Princess look perfect boys?” You heard nothing so whoever was with Jensen must have nodded. “Okay, you pick her up and follow me.”

  Your breath hitched as hands suddenly touched you scooping you up into their arms. Your arms instinctively wrapping around their neck, which told you exactly who had picked you up. Only one person could lift you so effortlessly with hair that long. You pressed your nose into his neck inhaling his scent, “Hello Jared.”

  “Bad girl no guessing,” he quipped but his hands squeezed you affectionately anyway. He turned and maneuvered you through what had to be a doorway before you were slowly lowered to a bed. No sooner than your back hit the mattress hands were touching you softly caressing your ankles and wrists as you felt cuffs being wrapped and fastened around them.

   “Okay, Princess,” Jensen’s voice called out to you what sounded like the foot of the bed. “You are going to be our fuck toy tonight. You do what we want, what we say, and you be a good girl you’ll get your reward. Now we’re going to go by the color system, do you know what that is?”

   “Yes sir,” you proclaimed to the sounds of breaths being sucked in. “But what if my mouth’s full?”

    “Snap your fingers. Colors or finger snaps otherwise we don’t stop until we finish. Do you understand Princess?”

    “Yes, sir.”

    “Good girl. Now we’ve discussed so the two who get first go ahead. She’s all yours. Everybody else get warmed up for your turn,” Jensen orders and you hear people moving. Your so fucking aroused at this point if they are paying attention your panties are probably fucking soaked.

     “Open your mouth,” a deep voice commands and you know it belongs to Misha. You do what he asks that not saying a word. He moves your head to the side and you feel the velvet texture of his cock on your tonight. He slowly presses into your mouth when you feel hands on your thighs.

    “Fuck she’s soaked,” that’s Jared voice again. His nose is suddenly in your crotch breathing deeply as he licks a swipe up the silk material making your hips jump. “Baby, come have a taste.”

     “Don’t have to tell me twice,” Gen is suddenly into between your legs her nose tracing the outline of your finds. “Jared, get these panties off her. I want to fucking taste her. Dani says she’s sweet like candy.”

      The night progresses quickly. Each of them taking turns eating you out or making you out them out. Vicki is very responsive to your tongue as you work it against her clit meanwhile Misha has moved to your pussy pressing his cock into it with a grunt before it turns into a groan and you feel him press into you harder as if someone is forcing him deeper inside you.

     “You like this Mish?” Jensen’s voice brings you back as you realize what’s happening, “You like my cock buried in your ass while you fuck our Princess? Tell her how good she is Mish.”

      “So good Y/N. Now cum for me,” Misha orders snapping his hips bringing you to what has to have been your fifth orgasm of the night. After Gen ate you out Jared fucked you until you screamed before pulling out and allowing Dani and Vicki to take turns as they pulled two orgasms out of you alone. Misha taking over now as Jensen is apparently fucking him and if the sounds next to you are to go by Dani is being fucked right beside you as her hand is holding yours tightly. “Cum now, Princess,” Princess shouts as his hips seem to shudder before they continue their thrusting you cry out into Vicki’s pussy just as she reaches her climax covering your face in her cum that you happily lap up.

     Misha is suddenly out of you before another cock slides into you, “I’m going to finish inside you Y/N.” It’s Jensen and you tense before his hand covers your abdomen above your pussy, “Don’t worry I had a condom on with Mish but I took it off for you.” You only nod as someone starts kissing you swirling their tongue. The blindfold has been fun and it’s heightened every orgasm but now you want to see. If everyone is close to the end you want it.

    “Yellow!” you manage as the mouth leaves yours. Everyone freezes even Jensen.

    “What do you need, Princess?” Vicki’s voice is soothing in your ear.

    “I want the blindfold off now, please,” you whimper Jensen chuckling before he begins stretching your pussy out around his cock. “Also I want on my hands and knees and I want it harder. I want to be limping Jensen.”

     “Fuck why didn’t we tie her up sooner?” Jared laughs as your blindfold comes off. You realize then how sweaty and messy you are. The corset is in tatters around you but surprisingly the hose are still on.

      The restraints come off and you smile turning on your hands and knees as Gen slides under you, “Now you can put that mouth to work here, baby while you jerk off Jared.”

      “Yes ma’am,” you smile wiggling your ass to Jensen who slaps it playfully. “Yes, fuck,” the one thing you’d been missing in the last forty-five minutes is a little rough. Jensen picks up on it slapping your ass again just as he thrust back into your sore cunt. “Misha, will you and Dani suck on my tits. They need it.”

     Soon it’s a scramble with Jensen fucking you from behind, your mouth devouring Gen’s glistening pussy, Jared’s dick in one hand, Misha and Dani each sucking and nipping at your tits and Vicki decides she doesn’t want to be left out her hand quickly finding your clit as you hear her making out with Jensen. It’s a chorus of groans, moan, slick sweaty skin moving against another, and you’ve never been so happy. You know you’re going to get your wish because you can already feel the ache in your muscles and the soreness in your jaw and pussy.

    Jared finally comes in your hand and you lick your hand clean before returning to Gen’s core while Jared reaches over stroking her clit. You feel yourself getting closer to your own but the way that Mish and Dani continue working your breasts and the combination of Jensen’s cock and Vicki’s hand it’s almost too much. Gen gives a cry coming and you pull away forcing Jared’s mouth to clean her while you begin shaking and trembling. This orgasm is going to end you. You thought he’d pull out but suddenly Jensen growls digging his fingers into the meat of your hips and you feel him come in you. You gasp as Vicki works harder before your vision starts to go fuzzy and then you scream coming so hard black spots fill your vision and you collapse into Misha’s arms. Thankfully Dani and Misha had backed off once Gen came.

   You blink your eyes trying to focus as you feel a warm cloth, lotion, and then hands softly massage every piece of flesh. Everyone is on the bed in various states of dress each helping clean you up. It’s just like you’ve always dreamed of and more. You look up realizing you’re back in Jensen’s arms and see he and Jared and wonder how often the reason they’re late to set is that they’re fucking.

    “She’s awake,” Vicki smiles as you realize she’s holding your hand. “You were such a good girl for us.” The others offer their own praise as you blush.

   “I think I’m going to need to take a couple more days off. I’m spent,” you chuckle as Jensen’s arms wrap around you from behind nuzzling your neck.

    “You better rest Princess,” Misha offers.

    “Yeah we’re not done with you just yet,” Dani finishes as she holds Gen in her arms much like Jensen is holding you. “This is just the interlude.”

    “Interlude? I’m going to need sustenance to continue my loves,” you mention and they agree before Jared jumps up grabbing Misha and they disappear out the door returning with some sort of beverage cart that has a bottle of champagne with an assortment of snack on it. You turn looking up at Jensen, “Feed me?”

    “Happily Princess,” Jensen leans down and captures your lips softly before you open them allowing him to nibble on your bottom lip.

   “Alright that’s enough of that,” Misha kicks Jensen mockingly as everyone laughs. They seem to all be getting back in the mood as you sip on the champagne. Jensen feds you some cheese and grapes when Vicki starts laughing.

   “We missed midnight by a bit so Happy New Year,” she giggles holding up her glass.

   “Happy New Year,” everyone shouts in unison. You look around the room at these amazing couples reaching for Jensen’s hand squeezing it for reassurance. He smiles down at you before leaning over into your ear, “Happy New Year Princess, this is going to be a helluva year now that we have you too.”

    You chuckle snuggling back into his chest before taking a look around the room at these lovely people who’ve you known as friends and now lovers. Your body tingles at the thought of being with them again before looking back to Jensen, “A helluva year indeed.”


End file.
